Fluttershy (EG)
Fluttershy's human counterpart appears in the My Little Pony Equestria Girls franchise. She is a student at Canterlot High School, an animal rescue center volunteer, and tambourine player for the Rainbooms. Depiction in Equestria Girls ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls In ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls, Fluttershy first appears being bullied by Sunset Shimmer. After Twilight Sparkle sticks up for her, they introduce themselves. Fluttershy tells Twilight that she found her crown outside Canterlot High School and took it to Principal Celestia. She later joins Twilight in the cafeteria at lunch time and explains how things work at the school, mentioning all the different social cliques and that Sunset Shimmer rules them all. After Twilight is made a fool of by videos of her using the library's computers (filmed by Snips and Snails at Sunset Shimmer's behest), Fluttershy comes to help her, alongside the rest of the human Mane Six. It is revealed that the five had been driven apart by the machinations of Sunset Shimmer. Fluttershy particularly dislikes Pinkie Pie for ruining her silent auction for the animal shelter by bringing noisemakers. When Twilight shows them that Sunset Shimmer is responsible for everything, they reconcile and help Twilight become Princess of the Fall Formal. When Sunset puts on Twilight's crown and transforms into a "raging she-demon", Fluttershy briefly channels the element of kindness and gains pony-like attributes. ''Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks Fluttershy reappears in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks and its tie-in animated shorts as the tambourine player for the Rainbooms. She is also revealed to be a songwriter, asking Rainbow Dash if the Rainbooms could perform a song she wrote. Throughout the film, Fluttershy argues with her friends over band disagreements, particularly due to Rainbow Dash's refusal to let them perform her song. Sunset Shimmer helps them make amends, and the Rainbooms perform Fluttershy's song as the second portion of Welcome to the Show. ''Rainbow Rocks'' animated shorts Fluttershy makes appearances throughout the series of Rainbow Rocks shorts. She waves to DJ Pon-3 when she enters the Sweet Shoppe in Music to My Ears and watches the shred-off between Rainbow Dash and Trixie in Guitar Centered. In Hamstocalypse Now, Fluttershy volunteers at an animal shelter. She leaves a large group of hamsters in Rarity's care while she cleans the hamsters' habitat. When the hamsters become too much for Rarity to handle, Fluttershy hypnotizes and calms the unruly rodents with a tambourine. As she plays, she transforms into her half-pony form. Fluttershy also watches Pinkie Pie rock out on the drums in Pinkie on the One, watches Rarity play the keytar in Player Piano, helps Applejack get her bass guitar back from Flim and Flam in A Case for the Bass, sings with her friends and suggests an animal-friendly theme for the auditorium in Shake Your Tail, and goes to the school carnival with her friends in Perfect Day for Fun, whacking a Discord-shaped plush with a Whack-A-Mole hammer at one point. She also appears in flashback in My Past is Not Today and performs with the Rainbooms in Friendship Through the Ages. ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Fluttershy appears again in ''My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games, competing in the games against Crystal Prep Academy as part of Canterlot High's Wondercolts team. She helps Pinkie Pie win the baking contest of the Academic Decathlon but drops out of the spelling bee after misspelling "immigration". She is later paired with Applejack in the archery portion of the Tri-Cross Relay, hitting a bull's-eye through blind luck. During the games, Fluttershy bonds with the human world's Twilight Sparkle over their shared habit of smuggling their pets to school. She lets Twilight hold Angel to cheer her up when she is upset. This act of kindness causes Fluttershy to pony up, but her magic is drained by Twilight's special pendant-like device. She later regains her magic to empower Sunset Shimmer and return Twilight to normal after she transforms into Midnight Sparkle. Friendship Games animated shorts In The Science of Magic, Sunset attempts to see how magic works in the human world. When she tests out Fluttershy, once she starts shaking her tambourine, the wavelengths on Sunset's monitor transform into the shape of butterflies. After Fluttershy ponies up, she makes butterflies fly out. ''Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree In the fourth ''Equestria Girls film, Fluttershy goes with her friends and classmates to Camp Everfree, where she expresses a desire to go on a nature walk and interact with woodland animals. At Camp Everfree, she is paired with DJ Pon-3 in the Amethyst Tent. While at the camp, Fluttershy's magic undergoes a dramatic change, and she develops the ability to communicate with animals. Throughout the film, Fluttershy helps her fellow Wondercolts build a new dock for Camp Everfree as part of their "gift for future campers". When camp director Gloriosa Daisy is consumed by Equestrian magic and Twilight Sparkle overcomes her fears of Midnight Sparkle, Fluttershy helps her friends defeat Gloriosa. She also assists in saving Camp Everfree from closing by writing a new original song for the Crystal Ball fundraiser. Equestria Girls: Dance Magic In the half-hour special Dance Magic, Fluttershy helps her friends raise money to renovate Camp Everfree. She also takes part in the Dance Magic music video near the end of the special. Equestria Girls: Movie Magic In the half-hour special Movie Magic, Fluttershy accompanies her friends to the set of the Daring Do movie, wanting actress and animal rights activist Chestnut Magnifico to sign her petition to bring more bird feeders to CHS. She is also briefly mistaken for an actress in the Power Ponies movie, cast as Saddle Rager. In the end, she helps expose Juniper Montage's thievery and deception, and she is cast as an extra in the Daring Do film. Equestria Girls: Mirror Magic In the half-hour special Mirror Magic, Fluttershy becomes trapped with her friends in limbo when Juniper Montage acquires a hand mirror enchanted with Equestrian magic. When Starlight Glimmer succeeds in convincing Juniper to let them out, Fluttershy and the rest of her friends forgive and accept Juniper as a new friend. Equestria Girls: Summertime Shorts Fluttershy is a primary focus in Steps of Pep, where she takes cheering lessons from Pinkie Pie, and Pet Project, in which she organizes a charity pet photo shoot and helps Sunset Shimmer choose a pet. In Epic Fails, her most embarrassing moment is revealed to be when her birds gave her an embarrassing hair styling during a picnic. In Good Vibes, she gives an "squirrel toupee" to Bulk Biceps after his bald spot is exposed by Pinkie Pie's powers. She has supporting or minor roles in Make Up Shake Up, A Photo Booth Story, Raise This Roof, Monday Blues, and Get the Show on the Road. She also appears in photographs in Mad Twience and Leaping Off the Page. In The Canterlot Movie Club, she appears on posters for the Daring Do movie. Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending Fluttershy is a main focus in A Little Birdie Told Me, Aww... Baby Turtles, Too Hot to Handle, Unsolved Selfie Mysteries, Blue Crushed, Outtakes, and So Much More to Me. She also makes supporting or minor appearances in A Fine Line, Queen of Clubs, Overpowered, The Finals Countdown, Star Crossed, Super Squad Goals, Road Trippin, The Last Day of School, and Five to Nine. In the second season, Fluttershy is a main focus in Game Stream, in which she plays a video game alongside Sunset, and shows a surprising amount of talent for it. She also hosts the Canterlot Pet Show with Applejack in Best in Show: The Pre-Show and Best in Show: The Victory Lap, using her powers to offer insights on the pets. In Street Chic, she appears as one of Rarity Summer fashion models in the chilly fall weather. She also makes supporting or minor appearances in Street Chic, Schedule Swap, FOMO, I'm on a Yacht, Run to Break Free, Festival Filters, and Festival Looks. Fluttershy is the main focus of Fluttershy's Butterflies and Opening Night, in both of which she deals with stage fright playing "Coal Miner #2" in the school play. She is also a possible ending in Text Support, Stressed in Show, and Driving Miss Shimmer, and she makes minor appearances in the Twilight Sparkle ending of Best Trends Forever and Happily Ever After Party. In the second season, she is a main focus in Costume Conundrum and a possible ending in Tip Toppings as well as the music festival shorts The Last Drop, Lost and Pound, and The Road Less Scheduled. Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship In Forgotten Friendship, Fluttershy and her friends are members of the Canterlot High Yearbook Club. Along with the rest of the school, her good memories of Sunset Shimmer are erased by Wallflower Blush using the Memory Stone, causing her to forget her friendship with Sunset and only remember her as a bully. Accordingly, the girls act with hostility towards Sunset for much of the special while enjoying their friendships with each other. After seeing Sunset jump in front of a blast from the Memory Stone intended to erase their memories of high school, the Equestria Girls use their geode powers to destroy the Memory Stone and restore the school's memories. Fluttershy and her friends later win the "Best Friends" yearbook superlative. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship In Rollercoaster of Friendship, Fluttershy and her friends attend the grand opening of the Equestria Land theme park, where Rarity gets a job as a fashion designer for Vignette Valencia's light parade. At the park, Fluttershy goes on several rides with Rainbow Dash. When Vignette shares with Fluttershy her vision of a "Bad Girl" Fluttershy for the Rainbooms, Fluttershy opposes it, and Vignette uses her enchanted phone to digitize her. Later, after most of Fluttershy's friends are also digitized, Applejack and Rarity rescue them, and they stop Vignette's schemes, eventually taking their place as the parade's headlining act. Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown In Spring Breakdown, Fluttershy goes on a sea cruise with her friends for spring break. She tries to enjoy the cruise's petting zoo, but Rainbow Dash's obsessive search for Equestrian magic scares the animals away. Later, when the ship sinks, Fluttershy outfits all the animals with life jackets. When they end up stranded on a nearby island, Sunset leads them an alternate way home through a portal to Equestria, where Fluttershy briefly turns into a Pegasus. Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass In Sunset's Backstage Pass, Fluttershy attends the Starswirled Music Festival with her friends. On the first day, she spit-takes on Applejack when she tells a funny story at breakfast, and she roasts marshmallows with her friends in the evening. She is unknowingly caught in a time loop and repeats the day for the next three weeks. In one repeat, she and her friends are kicked out of the festival when Pinkie provokes a security guard. In the final repeat after the time loop is broken, she and her friends spectate PostCrush's concert as they perform with Sunset and Pinkie. Equestria Girls: Holidays Unwrapped In "Blizzard or Bust", Fluttershy and her friends attempt to fool Principal Celestia into declaring a snow day, but they are found out and punished with detention. In "Saving Pinkie's Pie", she takes part in a big snowball fight. In "Winter Break-In", she and her friends deliver toys to donate to charity. In "Dashing Through the Mall", as part of a Secret Santa-like gift exchange, Fluttershy gives a gold hammer to Applejack and receives a camera from Rainbow Dash. In "O Come, All Ye Squashful", she is roped into taking an embarrassing costumed picture with her friends after a misunderstanding with Applejack. Depiction in comics Fluttershy appears in My Little Pony Annual 2013. She attempts to tell Sunflower about her sick dog and eventually does in the end, caring for it at her family clinic. Rainbow Dash mentions that she and Fluttershy went to Cloudsdale Junior High together. In the My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Holiday Special, Fluttershy takes part in a series of slumber parties for Sunset Shimmer. At one of the slumber parties, she briefly becomes addicted to an animal-themed racing video game. She also becomes a victim of cyber-bullying when "Anon-a-Miss" posts an embarrassing video of her on the internet. Other depictions ''Equestria Girls'' description There isn't a kinder soul in all of Canterlot High than Fluttershy. She's always ready to help a friend in need, especially the four-legged furry kind. Just ask the animals from the underground pet adoption agency she runs out of her locker at school, or the ones she keeps in her backpack. They'll all tell you the same thing: that Fluttershy always puts others first. Of course, she'd never tell you that herself, 'cause she's a little... well... shy. Now she'll have to muster up her courage and find her inner strength to help her newest friend in need, Twilight Sparkle. Luckily, she's got the most magical power of all on her side, the power of friendship! ''Rainbow Rocks'' description Sweet, gentle and sincere, Fluttershy will do anything to support her friends. When it really counts, she conquers her stage fright and finds the courage to shake things up as the Rainboom’s tambourine player. ''Rainbow Rocks'' Encore description Fluttershy keeps it sweet playing the tambourine with The Rainbooms! She might not like the spotlight, but that's something she can overcome to help out her friends. She's ready to rock out with a song that's in tune with the magic of friendship! ''Friendship Games'' description Fluttershy is all about helping her teammates! ''Legend of Everfree'' description Fluttershy keeps it sweet when she's hanging out with her friends! She might not like the spotlight, but that's something she can overcome to help out her friends. ''My Little Pony'' mobile game Fluttershy is available as a dancer for the Equestria Girls dance minigame in Gameloft's ''My Little Pony'' mobile game. Merchandise Several dolls of Fluttershy have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: an "Original Series Single" doll with hairbrush and butterfly clip accessories, a deluxe dress-up doll with additional accessories and hair extensions, a cheerleader doll that is packaged in the Canterlot High Pep Rally Set, an "Equestria Girls Collection" doll that more closely resembles her appearance in the films, and a basic "Budget Series" doll with molded hair. Four dolls of Fluttershy have also been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks: a doll with backstage pass; a doll that comes with a hairbrush, guitar, and pony Fluttershy; a "Neon" doll with backstage pass and headset; and a "Rockin' Hairstyle" doll with hair extensions. Another two Fluttershy dolls have been released for My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games: a "Sporty Style" doll with bow and arrow, and a "School Spirit" doll. A gothic-themed "Time to Shine" Fluttershy doll with large black and green wings was released under the toyline's "Ponymania" label. Miniature, articulated dolls of Fluttershy were released in Winter 2015 as part of the "Equestria Girls Minis" lineup. Fluttershy appears as a pony in Equestria on the fan-designed WeLoveFine art print "Girls in Equestria". Personality Like her pony counterpart, Fluttershy is typically very timid and soft-spoken. She speaks only in barely audible whispers when she first meets Twilight in the first film, and she shrinks away from the spotlight in Rainbow Rocks. Fluttershy has a deep adoration for animals; she instantly opens up to Twilight once she sees Spike for the first time, she regularly sneaks her pets to school in her backpack, and she volunteers at an animal shelter. When Spike reveals that he can talk and is actually a dragon, Fluttershy becomes very excited to meet a talking animal. Fluttershy's strongest trait is her kindness, as displayed in her interactions with animals and various characters. In Friendship Games, she tries to cheer up human Twilight despite her being from a rivaling school. She is also more confident and self-assured in the second and third films and tie-in animated shorts than she is in the first film. Quotes Gallery References es:Fluttershy (EG) ru:Флаттершай (ДиЭ) Category:Canterlot High School students Category:Equestria Girls characters Category:Musicians Category:Pegasus ponies Category:Shy family Category:Supporting characters